The Mask Called Geisha
by Twiinlex Space
Summary: Traditional Japan AU. Arthur is a male cross-dressing maiko geisha, who has very strong feelings for one of his foreign customers. A Mr Alfred Jones. But there's no way he could have him, right?
1. Chapter 1  Amaya the Maiko

Our story starts in a small traditional Japanese village, where Geisha commonly roam the lands. In fact, that's what our story features...

Chapter One -

"Hurry up!" The mistress called in a dash. The girls who were to be entertaining tonight shuffled in their long, beautiful kimono and hurriedly mounted the black pull-along carriage. Arthur was one of the last to leave. He prodded his wig one more time to poke it into place and finally stood to join the other two girls in the carriage. "Arthur-san! Come along already! If you touch that wig anymore it'll get a dent" One of the girls, Sakiri joked. Arthur smiled up at her and finally left the door and sat next to her and the other girl, Katsu. He had been more careful than usual with his appearance because he was to be with his dear Alfred tonight. Alfred Jones was a traveller from America and in Arthur's opinon, the greatest man that ever lived. He was so incredibly handsome, and sweet to match. He was Arthur's dreamboat and his heart raced whenever he thought about him, let alone saw him or even spoke to him. They had first met when he went to entertain Alfred on another occasion. He was still just a maiko then too. Arthur had been very attracted by his looks and he was nervous but Alfred, the sweetheart he was, joked with him and calmed him down like a lighthouse beacon to a ship. By the time they had their second and third meeting, Arthur had fallen deeply for him but being a male cross-dressing geisha, he was bound to hidden feelings. He had pictured Alfred finding out and his disgusted face storming away from him before and it just brought him pain so he tried to forget.

The man pulled the girls along the winding Japanese roads, past many houses and Okias and finally to the teahouse. He let them down and Sakiri knocked on the door calling "Kudasai". A lady greeted them and stood to the side to let them in. She bowed and welcomed the girls, as they shuffled along to where the men awaited them. Katsu, a maiko just like Arthur, gave him a wink for she had worked out his feelings for his favourite customer. "Konbanwa" Sakiri greeted to the sitting males, as she bowed and took a seat next to one of them. Katsu and Arthur also bowed and Katsu sat next to the other male, leaving a space next to Alfred. Arthur's heart did a flip and he scolded himself mentally for getting excited over nothing. He slowly took the seat and bowed with a smile to Alfred. He smiled gently and said softly "It's great to see you Amaya-san". That was the geisha name Arthur went by to cover his idenity. Arthur's cheeks lit and his heart beat hard. It was like he had spoken a lullaby. He managed a "You too Alfred-san. It's always a pleasure to be with you". "How are you?" He asked, as he placed a teacup next to Arthur. "I am very well. How about yourself?" He answered as he gracefully picked up the teapot and refilled his cup, before passing it back to Alfred with his finger tips. With a smile, Alfred lifted it to his lips and began to sip. Arthur watched with slightly lidded eyes as the rim of the teacup meet the two pink lips and the tea rolled into his mouth. It made his mind wander and he pictured Alfred using those lips on him instead. HANG ON, WHAT IS HE DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS? He snapped his head away and concentrated on something else. Hatsu caught him and giggled to herself. One of the other men, a man named Feli, cheerfully exclaimed "Let's all play a game~". Hatsu, who was entertaining him, clapped and chirped "yes, how fun". Alfred laughed and said "Ok, what shall we play dare I ask?". "Let's play no lies or forfeits!" Feli grinned to Hatsu. "I think you mean truth or dare" Al chuckled, "Ok, let's go with that".

They all agreed and Feli shouted, "I want to go first! Ok, this is for Kiku". Kiku was the third man who Sakiri was keeping company. He looked really nervous and liked he wanted to protest but then decided not to and just go along with the situation. "Okay, okay. Kiku, truth or dare?" Alfred asked with a smile. Kiku chose truth and answered his question. Next it was Alfred's turn to choose. "Hmm" He began, "I choose Amaya". "Ok, I pick truth too" Arthur smiled, deciding to fill his empty cup, so he picked it up. "Alright, let's see. I hear geisha aren't allowed to fall in love. What about you Amaya? Do you have a sweetheart?" Alfred asked with a grin and wrapped an arm around Arthur's shoulders. Arthur's heart beat hard against his chest making him jump and drop the cup. It didn't smash due to the small drop and Arthur hurriedly scrambled to pick it back up again giving a wry smile. "E-Err. Well, that's true. Geisha are said to be wives of the night" Arthur explained, avoiding answering the question. Hatsu saw his distress and interrupted, "Ooo let me have a go~". Everyone turned their attention to her and Arthur mouthed a grateful thank you. "Are you ok Amaya?" Alfred asked concerned. Arthur's heart fluttered, _'he cares about me'._ "Yes" He squeaked slighty, before coughing "I'm quite alright. Just slippery fingers". Alfred paused but he soon put his legendary smile back on and nodded an ok. Arthur breathed an internal sigh of relief. Lucky break.

After a few turns, the subject turned to Arthur yet again and he was asked the question of, as it had been earlier called, 'no lies or forfeit'. This time he picked dare and Alfred jumped in as quick as a bullet from a gun. "I dare you to dance that dance you did not last time, but the one before that" He grinned. "How... did he remember such things?" Arthur thought, but he shook it off and granted it sillyness. "Do you mean the one with the two fans or just the one?" He asked Alfred, daring to check if he would remember. "The two of course" He smiled. Arthur chuckled, "Alright. Oneesan, could you?". Sakiri nodded and stood, picking up her samisen. She sat at one part of the room and watched as Arthur drew two fans from his fabrics. He posed and waited for Sakiri to begin plucking the strings. As her magic kicked in, so did his. The fans opened and fluttered around gracefully with his hand movements and everyone was engrossed in this display of artistic dance. He had everyone's attention on him at the moment and he hated to admit it, but he was incredibly happy to have Alfred fixed on him. It was just the selfishness of his feelings for him. Arthur twirled and made the fans glide through the air like birds, his many moments of practice making his routine flawless. Eventually the song finished and so did his show. Everyone clapped and praised him. "That wasn't such a hard dare for you now, was that Amaya-san?" Feli joked. Arthur bowed to show his thanks and returned to his seat. "Beautiful as always" Alfred smiled.

Arthur could have called himself all the names under the sun for the rediculous thoughts that were powering through his mind like water breaking through a dam. It didn't matter though, because he was too happy to let any of it actually bother him.


	2. Chapter 2 Alfred the Hero

Alfred turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep for some reason. Feli and Kiku were both fast, Feli even snoring slightly. Alfred sighed and decided to sit up instead. To draw his mind away he crawled out his futon and sat next to the window, watching the light evening breeze blow the cherry-coloured Sakura blossoms. The silver moon with it's legendary rabbit smiled down at him and he smiled back. It made his mind recall a sweet memory of Amaya, or rather Arthur, telling him the story of the usagi pounding mochi in the moon. He loved stories and was forever requesting Arthur to tell to him. Not only were they always interesting but Arthur had a way of telling them perfectly. His favourites always contained heroes and villians. He would picture being in the hero's shoes and saving Arthur from the evil villian like a damsel in distress. He wanted so badly to make them come true, and actually rescue him from his situation. He was a man who had to cross-dress and earn money as a geisha, Alfred knew. Not that Arthur was aware he knew he was really male, or the fact he knew many things about him. He was keeping it a secret so that Arthur would continue to have him as a loyal customer. He was sure that 'Amaya' would refuse to see him any longer if he admitted his knowledge. Alfred couldn't have it. It would tear him apart. He needed Arthur by his side, selfish as it was and if keeping hush and playing dumb would do that by god he would do it! He'd do anything to be Arthur's hero.

Before coming to Japan, Alfred had been living a pretty lonely life in America. His folks weren't around anymore and his brother was living in Canada which meant they didn't get to talk much. He moved for change and that's exactly what he got. He still remembers the night he first set eyes on Arthur. So beautiful, like a painting in a museum. He did his best to try and get him when they requested geisha next time and it was worth it. Arthur has just made him so happy, even though he's not really his but this was good enough for now. Just being near him.

Feli stirred and pulled Alfred back to reality from his drifting thoughts. Sighing, he crawled back to his futon and wriggled inside. Sleep felt like it was just a reach away but was refusing to meet him and take him to the land of dreams. It was slightly frustrating. Finally giving up, Alfred just turned on his side and let things take their natural course. Should sleep choose to greet him tonight, he'd welcome it with a smile.

"But wasn't it fun?" Hatsu giggled. "No! I almost lost my cool and he could have found me out" Arthur answered. The two maiko were sitting in their room and gossiping about their latest meeting with Alfred, Feli and Kiku. "Oh no, you wouldn't have done that. You've had too much practice to mess up now" Hatsu stated with a dismissive hand. Arthur rolled his eyes at her naievity, "Anyone can make mistakes Hatsu. Even onee-san". Hatsu nodded in understanding agreement. Sakiri slid their bedroom door across and smiled at them, "Time to sleep you two. It's getting late and tomorrow we have a festival to attend remember". The maiko nodded and lay down, putting their necks on the takamakura (neck supports). They all bidded each other goodnight and Sakiri slid the door back across. Hatsu seemed to be able to relax just fine but Arthur was having trouble. His mind was asking too many questions of him that there was no answers for. He sighed to himself for he was sure that would probably be the case for a long time.

Opening his eyes, Arthur awoke to the sun's morning rays and the sound of Hatsu calling to Sakiri and shuffling around outside. He sat up and rubbed his eyes breathing in deep to wake up his body. Hatsu came back in the room and saw him, "Oh you're awake, good" she smiled "You've got to get dressed so we can get to the festival on time". "Oh! I forgot about that" Arthur thought. He stretched and stood up saying "Right, I'd best get a move on". Once the trio were in their kimono and their faces were freshly painted, Arthur took his form behind Amaya's pale face. She was him and he was her but he still felt like she had everything he wanted and Arthur was just an existance, a body if you will, that bound Amaya to reality. "Alright, let's get a move-on" Sakiri called from outside. "I'm kind of excited" Hatsu grinned "I have been waiting for this". Arthur smiled back at her, "Mmm. I suppose it will beautiful as every year". They finally pulled away from the Okia and made their way to the festival.

There were so many people in beautiful yukatas and everyone had a smiling face. It was a warm and fuzzy sight to see. Arthur watched as children ran around, couples linked arms, stall owners passed food to their customers. It all gave him a happy sense of family or community, even though there was only a portion of people he actually knew here. Their transport came to a stop and they all dismounted, being careful not to fall out their huge shoes. Sakiri looked around for their hosts and found them waiting by a sakura tree by a bridge. They waved to them and shuffled along. Arthur looked but only saw two men instead of the three that they were expecting. "Ah, glad you're here Sakiri-san. Girls.." One man greeted, "Amaya-san, I'm sorry to inform you that Tanaki-san couldn't make it today and it was too late to get the word out. My sincerest apologies on his behalf, please feel free to join Sakiri and I". Arthur bowed with a smile, "It's fine, it would worry me if he didn't get the appropriate rest". The man smiled and signalled for the ladies to walk beside him and the other gentleman. Arthur paused for a moment and then decided against going with them after all. "Umm" He began and everyone turned to face him again, "since Tanaki-san isn't here. . . I don't suppose you would protest on allowing me to explore?". They all smiled and the men told him to carry on. He bowed in appreciation and shuffled away toward the stalls.

A pearl and golden face glubbed up at Arthur and swam around when he touched the surface of the water with his lightest finger tip, making ripples. He chuckled to himself as it went in a circle and then back to him. He thought how nice it must be to have a pet so pretty as a koi fish. "Beautiful fish huh?" Arthur heard behind him making him jump slightly. He snapped his head to the source of the sound... only to find that the voice was indeed his beloved Alfred.


	3. Chapter 3 The Festival

"A-Al, er I mean, Mr. Jones? What a pleasure to um, see you here!" Arthur gasped. He laughed, "Nice to see you too m'lady" helping Arthur up onto his feet. He looked down at the fish-catching game and grinned. "Would you like one?" Alfred asked. Arthur's eyes grew wide, "M-Me? I...". "I'll take that as a yes" Alfred grinned again, giving the stall owner a couple of coins and taking a net. Arthur smiled warmly and watched as Alfred leaned forward and watched the marine-life. After a few seconds, with one quick swoop he caught the same koi fish Arthur had been watching in his net. It was placed in a bag and Alfred handed it to him, "Here you go Amaya-san. Your own pet fish". Arthur smiled happily and took the bag with both hands. He watched his new pet swim around and his heart skipped, "Thank you so much Alfred-san". Alfred grinned and held his arm in a strong pose, "No problem! What you going to name it?". Arthur thought for a moment and then smiled warmly at the fish, "Alfred". Al looked at him surprised and then gave a soft smile himself. He scratched his head nervously, "Umm Ar-Amaya..." he began, forcing the nervous words out, "W-Would you like to go for a walk around the stalls with me? I know you're probably on working hours but...". "Yes" Arthur smiled, blushing. "W-Wha? Yes?" Alfred repeated shocked, then he gave a wide smile "Really? It's ok? Great!". Arthur nodded, "Yes, I'm sort-of off the clock for a while so it's fine". "Pfft I'd have come anyway!" Arthur thought to himself.

The two waved to people they knew and chatted about how nice the festival was yet again this year. They ate fresh, hot food and even had a dance with the drums. Laughing hysterically they walked toward the fully-blossomed trees and walked across to the middle of the bridge. They looked out over the edge at the smooth flowing azure water and Alfred sighed. "Is something wrong Alfred-san?" Arthur asked softly.

"Hmm? Oh no... nothing wrong"

"It doesn't sound like it. You can tell me, I won't tell a soul"

Alfred looked up into Arthur's emerald eyes and his heart fluttered. They were incredibly beautiful, like someone had painted a gorgeous picture and thought the only way it would look truly complete, is if they incrested two precious green jems for eyes. "E-Er, well..." He began, his mouth suddenly getting a little dry, "I just. . . wish that we could have this much fun everytime we meet". He couldn't say it. "Oh yes that would be nice, but I have fun with you anyway Alfred-san" Arthur smiled. Alfred smiled back but he couldn't help but feel that it was almost rehursed. Like he didn't really mean it. "I'm glad" Alfred simply responded.

"Amaya-san!" Sakiri called waving her arm as she, Hatsu and the two gentlemen came into view. Alfred looked up also and saw them. He smiled down at Arthur and said "Looks like it's probably time for you to go. Thank you for blessing me with your presence today dear Amaya. Look after Alfred. See you soon" and with that he crossed the bridge and left. Arthur just watched him walk away, not being able to muster words.

"Amaya! Are you ok? Oo, you have a fishy!" Hatsu grinned. "Oh, yes. Alfred caught him for me" Arthur smiled, holding up the fish bag for them to see. They all admired it and Arthur put it by his chest. He would treasure this creature, his precious gift from Alfred. "Well, shall we depart?" Sakiri asked, as their transportation pulled alongside them. "Thank you for your presence today Sakiri" The man kissed her hand and helped her with her kimono. Arthur felt a slight pang in his chest. So, what Alfred said. . . was it just protocol? Was it just something you were meant to say to geisha before they have to leave? Did Alfred really have fun with Arthur today? He felt his heart sink a little. Just when he thought he was making Alfred actually happy. "Goodbye girls, see you soon" The men bidded as two giggling geisha and a disheartened Amaya left the scene.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Asdfghj That moment when you do a short chapter out of nowhere ;A; Hope you guys still like it~<em>**


	4. Chapter 4 With Visitors Comes News

"Alfred!" Feli called as he spotted Alfred walking back from where the bridge is, "I was just about to go to the bridge but I see you have already been". Alfred sighed internally but he smiled on the outside and said "Yeah, I was with Amaya so I didn't see you guys". "Amaya was here? Was Hatsu?" Feli asked, looking around. "Yes but they're gone now" Alfred interrupted. Feli frowned disaapointed. Alfred gave him a sympathetic smile and continued to cross the bridge. Feli decided to follow him back instead.

The next week or so rolled on quiet and bleak for poor Arthur who's heart was still questioning his current situation with his life, but his mind forced him to focus on the present and make sure he didn't get carried away. Hatsu had asked him multiple times if something was the matter, sensing something wasn't quite right. Arthur would just smile and tell her yet again that nothing was the matter and she would give up and leave him be. The same routine continued on and on and Arthur believed he would give anything to make it stop. Perhaps, he wouldn't need to.

The door knocked and Arthur heard it being opened. He heard some unfamilar voices come in with laughter embedded in their words and the clank of shoes being removed. He wondered who it could be, he didn't know they were expecting visitors. Then the footsteps came closer to him and he hurried back to his room. His mind scoured it's self for an answer to who had come in, there was no one he knew with those voices or who should be visiting at this time. Hatsu came in with a smile, "Arthur! Hey Arthur! Guess who's here!". "Who?" Arthur asked puzzled.

"The Matsuragi sisters. You know, the women who visit Okasan every few years and brings us gifts".

"Oh! I remember!"

"Come on, we have to go and greet them!"

Hatsu pulled Arthur by the arm and lead him through the house until they reached a pair of double doors. Hatsu gave Arthur a smile and then pulled him down to the ground where they both bowed and Hatsu made their presence known. "Come on in" Okasan called and both of them slid a door across. "Hello again you two! My, my look how they change" One of the sisters greeted. Hatsu and Arthur rose but remained on their knees. "Hatsu, come here dear" One of the sisters called and she did as she was told. "I hear you and Arthur are full maiko now, so here is something to celebrate" The sister told her, as she handed her a long box. Hatsu smiled and carefully opened it up. She looked down and gave a quiet gasp as she lifted an incredibly beautiful hair piece that contained many different jems and shells and flowers. "Thank you so much" She grinned, "I wear treasure it". "Arthur" The other sister called and he also came forward. "This is for you" She said, also handing him a box. This one was more square. He smiled at her and picked at the ribbon around it, opening it. The lid came off and revealed a hair comb, silver and shining for part of it was encrusted with precious stones. It had 4 beautiful flowers on it and the ends were long and strong. He looked up at the sister with a surprised and then happy expression. "I. . . Thank you very much. It's beautiful!" He grinned. Hatsu smiled at him and they both showed their gratitude to the sisters one more time before exiting.

Instead of returning to their room, they decided to hang by the door and listen to the latest news. The Matsuragi sisters always had interesting news. They babbled about regular things but then something hit Arthur's eardrums in particular. One of the sisters mentioned an American traveller in the area with azure eyes behind a pair of glasses and golden hair. Arthur's heart beat, could they be talking about Alfred? He leaned in a little closer. At first he couldn't make out the words properly so he listened harder. Finally he could sort of hear the conversation.

"No!"

"Yes! You wouldn't believe it would you! Everyone thinks _the _Alfred Jones is a hunter. They think he travels around the world, looking for beautiful girls and persuades them to leave home and come with him. Then when he's tired of them, he tossing them like rotten carp. Obviously they have nothing because they've left home."

Arthur's heart spilt in the middle. What? It couldn't be true. His Alfred would never. . . wait. Arthur remembered what he said to him at the festival, how he thought it didn't really have meaning to it. Could it really be? Was Alfred a. . . no! He couldn't listen to this anymore! He stood and hurried away as quiet as he could. Hatsu ran after him and caught him in her arms before he dropped to the floor.

Arthur felt his chest tighten with fear. His eyes closed tightly, trying to keep the now seeping moisture inside but it was to no avail. He began sobbing into Hatsu's shoulder, holding her for support. Hatsu remained silent, deciding that words were unnessercary right now. Instead she just let him vent through tears and stroked his silky blonde hair in sympathy. It hurt even her to know this news, she could see how much Arthur had fallen for him. Arthur felt his head become heavier and begin to ache, just like his chest. To be honest most of his body was now in pain and all he remembered of the day was his last thoughts, What if it was true? What if his supicions were right? What if Alfred was a hunter?


	5. Chapter 5 Acceptance

"Arthur" Hatsu greeted softly, while the blonde maiko paused his cleaning to look up at the voice. He smiled up at her wryly and continued his chore. "Are you alright?" She asked. Arthur nodded without looking at her and she winced slightly. "Are you sure?" She asked one more time and Arthur smiled up at her now "Yes of course. I'm fine, honestly Hatsu". She smiled at him and picked a nearby flower. Her slender fingers twirled it around between them, giving her a moment of thought. "I know how much you loved him...really. Don't worry about it too much Arthur, they are just rumors after all. We don't know anything for sure" she finally spoke, still twirling the flower but now looking up at his working face.

He looked up and met her glance, "I know, but this gives me an excuse to slap myself mentally and stop dreaming of things that probably won't happen. I mean..." he put the cleaning cloth down "He's a traveller, one rumored to get around at that, and I'm a geisha. How could that work?". "Well actually..." Hatsu began but was interrupted by Arthur "I'm not going to worry though. It's fine and better I realised that my duties don't involve love now rather than later. Saves my heart getting broken". "You sure it's not broken right now?" Hatsu asked. Arthur looked at her surprised, but then looked away defeated. She could see that it was. There was no point hiding it. He sighed, "Probably". She gave one sighing-laugh and then looked back to the flower, "You know the story of the red string of fate don't you Arthur?"

"Of course, everyone does"

"Well, do you think that applies for just japanese people? What if the gods tied you to someone who's not from Japan? What if they tied you to someone, oh I don't know, American maybe?"

Arthur gave her a surprised look, "You honestly think we might be destined for each other?". Hatsu just smiled at him, "All I'm saying is, we may think we have something all figured out and we know all we can about it... but sometimes we just don't. Sometimes we have to just accept things as they come because anything can happen" she took the flower and put it in one of his silky blonde locks. She grinned, before leaving him alone again. Arthur thought about it for a while, but then sighed and continued his cleaning. Maybe Hatsu was right... maybe he knew nothing.

Two days passed and Arthur was feeling much better so he could get back to work. He had decided that Alfred was just another customer and he needed to convince his heart that was all he would be. He had been doing a pretty good job of it. The two Maikos and their onee-san glided along the stone roads in their precious silk atop a black carriage and came to a stop outside their destination. One by one they stepped inside the teahouse and greeted their customers. There were quite a few people there today, geisha and men grouped together in little groups all around. The three of them took their seats and had chatted for a little while before some other men came over and greeted them too. "Hey there everyone" Some said, obviously knowing their customers. Then a familiar voice came crashing into Arthur's eardrums. It was Alfred.

"Hey guys, enjoying yourselves?" He grinned with a wave. Arthur's skin broke out into little goosebumps and his hairs stood on end. Why is he here? Alfred spoke to a few of the men and then scanned the group of people, before landing his gaze on Arthur who had his head down. "Oh! Hello Amaya-san" He greeted. Arthur couldn't bear to look at him. He was worried he would either break into tears and start yelling absurd questions at him like "Is it true? Are you a woman-hunter?". He simply looked to the side and quietly greeted him back, "Hello Mr. Jones".

Alfred blinked in surprise, what was wrong with him today? Arthur seemed very off. He let it pass and told the others he would be over by the people he had come with today if anyone need him. Arthur snook a glance up to watch him turn his back and leave. He wanted to talk to him, straighten-out his rattled heart but his mind was totally against it. The geisha drank tea, entertained and enjoyed themselves. Even Arthur was surprisingly enjoying himself more than he expected. "Please excuse me for a moment gentlemen, I'm afraid I need to get a breathe of air" He smiled and everyone nodded.

The blonde stood and shuffled out the room, down some corridors and out onto a garden. He stood and let the wind cool his face for a moment, before breathing it in and out with a calming rythmn. The moon shone bright this evening, which warmed his heart. He turned to shuffle back inside, but was instead greeted by a tall musclar figure in the short distance. "Nice night hm? Really peaceful" Alfred smiled. "Why did he have to be here? Why can't he go elsewhere?" Arthur thought to himself, annoyed that the American was making his efforts go to waste. "Yes, very nice" Arthur croaked. He glumped mentally and shuffled over to Alfred who was by the door he was about to go through. "If you'll excuse me" Arthur managed but Alfred put an arm in the doorway. "What's the matter Amaya?" Alfred asked. Arthur kept his eyes fixed on the floor. "Amaya, please. Tell me what's wrong with you" Alfred asked, trying to get his eyes to look at him. Arthur snapped his head to the side "There's nothing wrong with me" he spoke quietly. "Don't lie, I can tell. Why are you distant with me all of a sudden?" Alfred asked. Then he took his hand and gently but firmly took Arthur's chin and pulled it up to look at him. Arthur lost his grip on control and let his emerald eyes meet Alfred's azure ones. He was beginning to loose himself in their beautiful depth. "No! Don't loose it now" Arthur's mind snapped at him. He moved his glance elsewhere and mumbled, "I just have a lot on my mind right now". Alfred softened his tone a little and said "Well tell me about it. I'll be here for you to talk to". Arthur wanted to hit him, since it was his fault in the first place but he just shook his head, which in turn shook off Alfred's grip "It's nothing" he said, "Now I really must go". He shuffled past the American, who was now looking at the floor in dissapointment. He didn't look back, he couldn't. If he did his heart would have probably spilt again. He could stand to see Alfred sad because he was so cheery all the time, but what could he do about it here really?


	6. Chapter 6 End of this road

A few weeks later...

"Yes mistress" Arthur bowed. Okasan puffed a cloud of smoke that rose above her head and up to the ceiling, before turning her body to face him. "Come here Arthur, I have some news" She imformed him. The blonde stood and sat in front of the small table between them. Okasan, took the teapot in front of them and poured him a small cup of tea before pouring her own. Arthur bowed in gratitude and took it, "So what is the news Okasan?".

"Do you remember when I told you that I had plans for you?"

"Yes, of course"

"Well, I have done my work and now it is complete"

"What is?"

"I have took the next step into making you into a full geisha..."

Arthur took a sip of his tea.

"I have sold your mizuage (virginity)" She announced.

Arthur breathed deep in shock which caused him to choke. He coughed and put the teacup down a little shakily, "W-What? Really?". Okasan nodded, "I'm sorry if I am rushing you here. Would you have been better knowing before the bidding? I just thought it might be better on you if you didn't have too much time to think and worry yourself". Arthur shook his head lightly, "No, no it's fine. I'm just surprised" He admitted "Who brought it? Do they know I'm a man now?". "I think we'll leave that as a surprise" Okasan smiled "You'll be meeting together tomorrow night. Good luck Arthur, you are almost a full geisha". Arthur smiled wryly, still shocked by the annoucement.

The next day wasn't exactly smooth for him. He was deep in thought so he kept being clumsy and messing things up. Eventually, the others just told him to take a while to relax before he had to leave, which ended up coming a little too quickly. Hatsu helped him prepare and wished him loads of luck. "You won't need any make-up or wig now" She informed him. She was more excited than he was. He was just nervous, not much else. He didn't know a great deal about sex, so what he could provide he wasn't sure. "Ok, your guest will be here any moment Arthur. Smile when he gets here and cherish this moment. It's the last moment of maiko-hood you will get" His onee-san encouraged. He smiled at both of them as they left him alone in the room waiting to find out who had purchased his mizuage. Time slowed for a few minutes, making 5 minutes feeling like 10. He got a little restless, but he was soon cured as he heard footsteps approach the door. Arthur sat up onto his knees, waiting for the guest to enter. The door was slid open for the buyer and a figure entered. Arthur had his eyes closed until he heard the door slid shut. He took a deep breathe and slowly opened them.

His jaw hit the floor, as he saw the man who had purchased this night with him. He wasn't sure he could do this anymore not with him. "Good evening Amaya-san" Alfred greeted as he knelt down next to Arthur. Arthur couldn't speak. "I say Amaya-san but I should really be saying Arthur-san shouldn't I?" Alfred smirked. Arthur managed to snap out his daze and say "I, er...". Alfred chuckled, "surprised to see me?". Arthur nodded slowly, then snapped back to reality "Hang on... you just called me Arthur". Alfred grinned, "That's right. I've known about your secret for sometime now... Arthur". Arthur just looked at him, trying to process the situation. "Yes, you see the truth is... I..." Alfred began before sighing and biting his lip, "I have most definitely fallen in love with you Arthur". Arthur felt was left of his heart burst into a million pieces and flutter down into his body. His cheeks grew red and he managed a "R-Really?". Alfred nodded with a smile, "again, I have done for a while. Ever since I saw you the first time we met and you were in that beautiful kimono, you caught my attention instantly". Alfred leant forward so he was on his hands and knees and he slowly made his way toward the kneeling Arthur.

"I was hypnotised by you, intrigued to know more. I found out where you lived and asked after you which was probably out of my place but I had to do it. The lady at the door said there was no 'Amaya' here and I was thrown-back. At first I thought I had the wrong place but then I heard your friend, Hatsu and your onee-san talking about your growing fans and customers. Then one of them said how it's probably hard keeping the secret that you were actually male. It made sense. That's why I couldn't find you, you must have been using a fake name! I asked around in the village and eventually found out you were the only male living in your house and your name was Arthur" Alfred explained, who by now had left only a few inches gap between their faces. Arthur didn't know what to say. Alfred, the love of his life, was so interested in him he had found out all this. He had fallen in love with him. "Really?" Arthur asked, air strong in his voice. Alfred nodded slightly so they didn't knock heads. He lowered his tone, "I kept asking for your company so we could spend time together and get to know each other. Before I knew it, I had fallen head over heels. That's why I was trying to talk to you the other day. It hurt to have you so distant from me. I love you Arthur". Arthur wanted to speak but he was still so shocked. He forced his mouth to move and eventually he spoke "I l-love you too Alfred Jones". "You do?" Alfred asked, but he didn't even wait for the answer.

He closed the gap between their faces with a strong passionate kiss. At first Arthur just remained still, but before he knew it he was kissing Alfred back and moving his hands to reach up to his face. His slender fingers held Alfred's strong chin like a precious item that must never be dropped. Alfred leaned forward, pushing Arthur to the ground. He said in a low, whispering voice "so why were you avoiding me?". Arthur looked up at his azure eyes and pushed back happy yet sad tears, "I heard that you were a woman-hunter. You would lure women to fall in love with you and then take them to America, but end up leaving them and they would have nothing to their name". Alfred looked at him, his now wide-eyes blinking in shock, "What? That's untrue. I would never do something like that, it's not in my nature. Besides, I've never loved anyone like I've loved you Arthur. You are the one for me". Arthur pulled his face down to his and their lips met each other in a loving kiss. "It's the same for me Alfred. I'm indefinately in love with you and have never felt this way for anything" Arthur admitted. Alfred kissed him again, his fingers trailing through his blonde locks. He used his other hand and ran it up Arthur's pale legs, massaging his inner thighs. Arthur moaned slightly in their kiss and Alfred kept going higher and higher, until his hand made it's way under his yukata. Arthur been dressed light considering the clothes were going to be removed. Arthur pulled away from Alfred's lips and turned his head to the side, his cheeks beginning to burn with it's crimson colour. Alfred watched his expressions change from furrowed brows to raised ones and couldn't help but melt inside with the cuteness of it. He looked so helpless to his touch and aroused at the same time.

His hand massaged around and Alfred moved his body down Arthur's and removed it to open the top half of his yukata. His bare chest was revealed and Arthur put his hand over his face in embarrassment. "So cute" Alfred thought, as he nuzzled Arthur's heating pale skin and poked his tongue out to lick it. He licked around a little before moving to the left and licking his nipple, making the pink spot stand up with each flick of his tongue. He sucked it with his lips and tongued around in a circular motion, until finally it stood tall. He moved his head to the right and licked the other side of Arthur's chest, taking the first finger of his right hand to flick and continue the pleasure to his left nipple. Arthur moaned and panted with each movement. His brows kept furrowing from time to time, showing his embarrassment. Eventually both of his nipple stood promonant. Alfred lifted his head up and looked at his uke, who slowly opened his eyes to a half-lidded position and looked down at him. Alfred smiled, "you look so cute right now Arthur". Arthur's face turned red and he mumbled "I-Idiot". Alfred chuckled and moved down even furthur so his face was above Arthur's crotch. He gently opened the yukata that was still tied in the middle, but was incredibly deshelved by now. Arthur wasn't wearing any under garments and was already growing harder.

Alfred sat up for a moment, and whispered "Am I going too fast?" discarding his jacket and shirt. Arthur watched him, getting excited at the sight and shook his head. His eyes guided along Alfred's muscles and his heart skipped slightly more rapid. Alfred leant back down and gently wrapped his fingers around Arthur's member. Arthur let out a small noise and Alfred smiled to himself. He began to move his hand up and down, making it grow longer by each stroke. He placed his lips on the tip and bobbed his head in the same direction as his hand. Soon Arthur's length was fully erect and Alfred used his tongue to lick the head and prod the opening. Arthur had his hand through Alfred's golden locks by now, moans and pants leaving his mouth continuously. Alfred kept bobbing his head and hand up and down, until at one point Alfred had pretty much all of Arthur in his mouth, reaching deep into his throat. Arthur's back began to arch in response, precum dripping inside Alfred's mouth. "A-Alfred" Arthur panted, biting his lip. Alfred felt his chest beat with the call of his name in Arthur's aroused tone, making himself become aroused. His own member began to grow inside his trousers and rub against fabric. He decided to let up so Arthur didn't cum too early. He stood up onto his knees, looming over Arthur, and began to undo his trousers and pants. He threw them with his jacket and shirt and Arthur saw his penis half-erect.

He sat up and put his hands either sides of Alfred's hips. "Let me" He whispered. He tried to recall what Alfred had done to him just now and renact it. He copied the movement and rhythms, using his tongue and lips and fingers in a similar fashion. Alfred panted and grunted, letting out the odd growl from deep in his chest. His fingers entwined into Arthur's blonde hair and gripped it very lightly. Alfred throbbed inside Arthur's mouth, showing Arthur he was doing it right. "A-Arthur... if you... carry on..." Alfred warned. Arthur stopped and looked up at him, "Sorry".

Alfred shook his head to assure Arthur he'd done nothing wrong and pushed him down onto his back again. He lifted his legs up and balanced them on his shoulders. "Are you ready?" Alfred asked, as he pulled the yukata string open and the fabric slid off Arthur's skin. Arthur nodded with a small smile. Smiling back, the American moisturised his finger and moved it down to Arthur's opening. He prodded it and prized into movement which caused Arthur to squirm a little. The feeling was totally new to him and it felt weird. The hole began to twitch and eventually opened up to Alfred's finger tip slowly. Arthur's mouth realised grunts and moans, showing his discomfort yet arousal. "Don't worry Arthur, I know it hurts now but soon it'll feel good I promise" Alfred tried his best to put him at ease. Arthur trusted him, and tried his best to relax but it was painful. Soon, Alfred had two fingers inserted and he was trying to massaged Arthur better. Arthur gasped in response. "A-Alfred" He panted, then Alfred hit a spot inside him that made his back arch. "Found it" Alfred whispered, pulling his fingers out. "Found...?" Arthur began but was interupted by Alfred taking hold of his erect member and slowly pushing it into the opening he had just prized.

Arthur gasped again at the sudden new feeling, the head of Alfred's length coming into contact with his skin and entering his hidden place. Alfred grit his teeth, and proceeded to push being careful he didn't go too far. Arthur was biting back pain but soon with a couple of pants and patience, the head was inside and the hardest part was over. Alfred leant down and kissed Arthur passionately, "I'm inside Arthur, does it still hurt?". Arthur shook his head "No, I'm fine". Alfred smiled and kissed him again, pushing further until he found Arthur's spot. Arthur let out a cry of pleasure and wrapped his arms around the American's neck, panting into his ear. He grabbed Alfred internally too, which summoned more throbbing on Alfred's part. The golden-blonde moved his hips, a slow rhythm at first but gradually got faster and faster. They both sat up, Arthur sitting in Alfred's lap. He rested his head on Alfred's shoulder as the feeling continued to fill him up, making his insides tingle fiercely and set his skin ablaze. Alfred held him up with his arms but also kept his body bobbing, the heat between them escalating.

Soon Alfred was all the way inside and had Arthur on his hands and knees. Arthur leant down and rested his arms on the floor, drool beginning to form around his mouth. The feeling he felt was amazing and Alfred continued to grant it him. The grunts and pants and moans from both of them continued until Alfred panted out "A-Arthur I'm going... to...". Arthur moaned "Me too" in response. Alfred kept the high speed rhythm going until he felt the blood rush downward. He pulled out and the sticky substance released, Arthur's doing the same with the sudden strong movement. Alfred fell backward and collapsed, Arthur joining his side. All that could be heard was the heavy breathing of the pair of them in the evening air. The small-ly lit room air was warm with their energy as it wasn't all that big. Alfred turned his head to look at Arthur and he spoke in a low tone, "I love you Arthur". Arthur's face burst into a crimson glow again and he turned so he was snuggled up against him with a hand on his warm chest. "I love you too Alfred you big idiot" Arthur mumbled, placing his head on the American's chest and listening to his heart settle... or was it?

"Hey! Why am I an idiot?" Alfred chuckled. "For making people believe you're evil or something and in turn making me think it" Arthur answered. Al just chuckled again, stroking his blonde hair, "You're the one who fell for silly rumors... but I'm kinda happy you freaked out". Arthur looked up at him, "What? Why?". "Cause it means you really care about me" Alfred smiled down at him warmly. Arthur blushed again and leant his head back, "N-Not really". Alfred laughed loudly and kissed his hair, "I somehow knew you would say that". Arthur closed his eyes, basking in the happy moment. Alfred took a breath and then whispered, "Hey Arthur? Would ever consider spending the rest of your life with an American?".

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it~<strong>

**Welcome to the end of the story ;w; I hope you enjoyed it to the end and I hope you liked the ending~ I left it on a cliffhanger so you can imagine up the rest =w=**

**This is the first fanfic I have actually finished so I'm pretty happy :D How did you expect it to end I wonder? Obviously they would end happily right since it's USUK 3 Sorry this last chapter is so long but it's the juicy one ewe, I hope you liked the smut at the end~**

**Thanks for reading The Mask Called Geisha and I appreciate the reviews you guys left and all the favourites and watches cause they really motivated me to continue and got the chapters out faster ;w;**

**Bye for now, Mercury signing away~ 3**


End file.
